La deuda
by Rx-sama
Summary: Zoro decide buscar un trabajo para pagarle una deuda a Nami. Pero el trabajo peculiar que hallará debido a un incidente no sólo le causará problemas, sino que lo llevará a acercarse de muchas formas al cocinero de la tripulación. Zoro/Sanji *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, tiempo sin pasarme por la página, de verdad que he abandonado todo esto de la escritura pero al menos me ha servido para verme la serie de One Piece como le prometí a Hessefan :) Y bueno, por eso mismo vengo ahora a traer mi primer Zoro/Sanji; y por supuesto empezaré a escribir de nuevo porque ando bastante oxidado.

En fin, la idea se me ocurrió a partir de un fanfic que leí hace mucho —ni recuerdo que fandom era— pero no es un copia, ojo, sólo es inspirado en esa idea, porque me pareció peculiar y me agarré de ciertas virtudes/defectos de Zoro para darle más forma y quedara más creíble la trama. Pero en fin, eso ustedes lo juzgan mis queridos lectores.

Quería un One-shot al principio, pero la idea se me ha hecho bastante fluida y lo dividiré en un par de capítulos, aunque no muchos, tres o cuatro por largo. Tampoco hay tanta tela xD

Bueno, espero les guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>La deuda<strong>

**_Zoro/ Sanji_**

***BL* **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Ya saben que esto no es mío, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>No supo en qué momento le quedó debiendo tanto dinero a esa mujer. "Eres una estafadora", le decía furioso el espadachín a la navegante, quien sonriendo con malicia recalcaba con descaro los quinientos mil berries que debía devolverle antes de que zarparan de la isla a la que habían llegado para abastecerse.<p>

—¡Sanji, dame otro trozo de carne!— como de costumbre, Luffy interrumpía y robaba la comida del pobre Ussop a la hora del almuerzo, sin reparar en la pequeña pero intensa discusión que tenían Zoro y Nami.

—¡No te daré más prórrogas, Zoro!— exclamó la navegante, señalando con descaro al pobre espadachín—. Si no me pagas antes de que partamos, te confiscaré las _katanas_ y las venderé— remató sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dejando al hombre boquiabierto por su desfachatez.

—Maldita mujer, ¿no serías capaz de eso?— intentó refutar sacando levemente de su estuche a su _Wadō Ichimonji_, en un intento por intimidarla, pero una pierna larga y negra se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Oye, oye, Marimo! Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi querida Nami-san— intervino el cocinero, quien sostenía una olla con sopa al tiempo que la removía.

—¡¿Qué dices? No te entrometas, cocinero de mierda. ¿Qué acaso no ves como esta mujer me está extorsionando?— explicó molesto. Ahora no sólo tendría que defenderse de Nami, también de su perro guardián.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun, pero no necesito ayuda. Mejor tráeme el almuerzo ¿vale?— la navegante sabía bien que Roronoa no haría nada estúpido si atacaba en su punto débil: sus espadas.

—¡Síiiii, Nami-swan!— el cocinero, sonorizando alegremente la frase, bajó su pierna y rápidamente dispuso a cumplir la orden que le dio la pelirroja— ¡Oye, marimo!—llamó, antes de darse vuelta—. Te lo advierto, no te metas con Nami-san porque tendrás que enfrentarte a mí, ¿entiendes?

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo, cejas rizadas?

Y de un movimiento ágil se pusieron en posición de batalla, listos para luchar. Pero un golpe seco de Nami sobre sus cabezas les hizo arrodillarse y sobarse por el chichón que les había quedado.

—¡Más les vale que no comiencen con sus juegos!— gritó ella, enfadada—. ¡Sanji-kun, tengo hambre!

—¡Sí, mi querida Nami-swan. En seguida!— y levantándose como si nada, se fue a buscar los alimentos que había preparado especialmente para ella.

—Tienes un mes, Zoro. Si no me pagas, ya sabes cuáles serán las consecuencias— su voz fue firme y decidida, tanto, que Luffy rio a carcajadas, desperdigando migajas de comida por todas partes.

—¡Vamos, Nami! No seas tan cruel. ¿Por qué no le perdonas la deuda al pobrecito de Zoro?— dijo riendo mientras los demás seguían, o pendientes del pequeño conflicto, o comiendo.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos antes de que su capitán terminara hinchado por los golpes que esta le propino por su insolencia.

—¡Cállate, Luffy! No tienes derecho a defenderlo, también me debes unos cuantos miles, por si no lo recuerdas—reveló satisfecha—. Si no quieres que te confisque ese sombrero— lo señaló, enarbolando una tétrica sonrisa—, será mejor que no opines— y elevando la cabeza con orgullo observó como todos volvían a lo suyo, sin chistar.

El espadachín no podía creer el poder que tenía esa mujer sobre la tripulación, ¡era una descarada manipuladora! Pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho contra ella cuando de dinero se trataba.

—Mujer del demonio— le dijo derrotado, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada por el disgusto—. Está bien— terminó por ceder—, tendrás tu dinero.

Nami sonrió triunfante, mientras se sentaba en el comedor para por fin almorzar.

—El apodo de gata ladrona te queda a la perfección— agregó Roronoa en un bisbiso, destilando un camuflado veneno.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?

Y antes de que Nami le lanzara una silla salió de la cocina molesto y espantado. ¿Cómo podía ser posible tanta desvergüenza de su parte?

Bajó hasta la cubierta y decidió recostarse un momento sobre el pasto. Necesitaba pensar en algo; no se le daba muy bien eso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si quería conservar sus katanas y su dignidad, tenía que encontrar la forma de obtener dinero. Además, lo había prometido, y él jamás rompía sus promesas. El detalle consistía en cómo hacerlo.

—Podría robar, después de todo soy un pirata— dijo para sí, recostado y con los brazos hacia atrás, encerrando las manos tras su nuca.

—No creo que esa sea buena idea— intervino súbitamente la arqueóloga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar comiendo con los demás?— masculló. No tenía muchos ánimos de conversar.

—Terminé hace rato. Es hora de mi lectura y estás en el lugar que frecuento habitualmente para hacerlo— explicó, sonriendo y acercándose a él.

—Ya veo. Me voy entonces.

—Oye, Espadachín-san— llamó, antes de que éste se marchara—. Veo que tienes problemas con Navegante-san a causa del dinero. Si lo deseas puedo darte una solución— ofreció mientras se sentaba y cogía el libro.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a prestarme dinero?— preguntó ilusionado.

—No. No tengo dinero— aclaró, para desdicha del otro. La mujer sonrió y agregó—: Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo temporal? Eres fuerte y seguramente lograrás hallar un empleo en donde tus habilidades sean requeridas. Además, estaremos en esta isla un poco más de un mes. Al parecer se le deben hacer muchas reparaciones al barco, según Franky.

El espadachín, con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida, respondió no muy convencido:

—No lo sé. Soy un pirata, no creo que alguien quiera contratar a personas como yo.

—Es cierto, pero considero que deberías intentarlo. Sé que robar no es tu estilo y eso sólo traería más consecuencias negativas a la banda, ¿no lo crees, espadachín-san?— concluyó sonriendo cordialmente.

Roronoa suspiró. Abatido, decidió que lo mejor sería considerar la propuesta de Robin.

Pensó momentos antes que si capturaba a algún pirata ingenuo, y lo entregara a la Marina, obtendría dinero fácilmente. Pero por fortuna se percató de que ahora él mismo era uno y, si hacía tal cosa, terminaría tan cautivo como quien cayera bajo el poderoso filo de sus espadas.

En vista de que no tenía más opciones viables se encaminó hacia el pueblo con la intención de trabajar, pero justo antes de desembarcar, el cocinero lo abordó, pedante y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—¿Qué harás, marimo?— preguntó, apoyado sobre la baranda que daba a la salida del _Thousand Sunny_.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, cocinero?— refutó, mirándolo receloso.

Sanji aspiró y exhaló el humo con parsimonia.

—Me importa porque no quiero que le faltes a mi querida Nami-san— explicó, devolviendo la mirada, retándolo.

—Ah, ya veo— sonrió y se cruzó de brazos—. No te preocupes, le pagaré a esa mujer como sea.

El espadachín le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino. Aunque lo que Sanji pronunció después lo hizo parar en seco:

—Cuídate, marimo. Y no te metas en problemas.

Zoro no podía creer lo que escuchó. Le dijo que se cuidara. Debía estar enfermo o algo similar. Ese cocinero sólo estaba interesado en mujeres y en ingredientes y recetas exóticas. Pero en otro hombre, y en él, le resultaba extraño y perturbador.

Prefirió no prestarle demasiada importancia a un comentario que no lo valía. Eran _nakamas_ después de todo. Suponía que por muy egoísta que fuera debía recelarlo de vez en cuando.

Espabiló rápidamente sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar al frente. Debía llegar al pueblo lo antes posible si quería obtener un empleo, lo cual era bastante improbable. En muy pocas ocasiones recordaba haber trabajado. Si bien cuando entrenaba en el Dojo de Koshiro debía ganarse su alimento y su estancia haciendo diversas tareas, él nunca lo consideró un trabajo propiamente dicho. Una vez salió de allí tuvo la necesidad de capturar piratas para así cobrar sus recompensas y tener algo de dinero para comer. Nada de eso podía ser considerado como un trabajo.

_Trabajo._

Qué absurdo. Tener que trabajar para pagarle a esa mujer, no era su estilo.

—¡Quinientos mil berries!— había exclamado a todo pulmón una noche, alarmado por tal cifra—. ¡Estás loca! ¡Si sólo me prestaste cincuenta mil!

—Te dije que te los prestaría con la condición de que te cobraría intereses— aclaró ella, levantando su dedo y señalándolo maliciosa—. ¿Y qué crees? Por eso la cifra aumentó de esa forma.

—¡Maldita mujer, eres una usurera!—gritó, molesto ante su descaro—Te daré únicamente lo que me prestaste, es todo—sentenció altivo.

Nunca olvidará la sonrisa malévola que esbozó cuando le dijo aquello. Supo que algo había fraguado, pero nunca imaginó que iba a utilizar sus _katanas _como garantía.

—Eh, ¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Detuvo su recorrido al darse cuenta de que se hallaba en un bosque. Al parecer, se había perdido de nuevo. No comprendía cómo si había seguido al pie de la letra el camino que le habían señalado unas personas que se encontraban cerca de la bahía "ve recto por este camino", le habían dicho. Siguió caminando con la idea de que no tardaría en encontrar el poblado. Pero no fue así. Llegó a un acantilado abandonado, pasó por un desierto, cruzó algunos ríos y casi por arte de magia llegó hasta la cima de un cerro bastante alto y empinado, desde donde podía observar la gran y vasta ciudad.

—¡Sí, allí está! ¡Sabía que estaba bien orientado!

Unas cuantas horas después logró llegar al infame pueblo que, según su juicio, se alejaba de él.

Miró al cielo y se percató de que estaba anocheciendo. Consideró regresar y volver temprano por la mañana. A esas horas no hallaría algún oficio en lo que pudiera ser útil. Decidió igualmente adentrarse un poco al centro del pueblo, mirando de reojo algunos establecimientos con la esperanza de encontrar algo de donde pudiera aferrarse, al menos por esa tarde. Ya al día siguiente volvería para concretar lo que fuera.

A pesar de que aún no anochecía completamente, los establecimientos nocturnos ya habían encendido sus luces. Algunos de ellos tenían grandes letreros luminosos y, en sus entradas, algunas chicas invitaban incesantemente a la multitud que pasaba por allí a que entraran.

Zoro no estaba interesado en eso, pero tanto ajetreo le llamaba sutilmente a explorar. Fue entonces cuando sintió su garganta seca. Toda una tarde caminando lo había dejado sediento. Decidió que no era mala idea entrar y distraerse un rato, tomar unos cuantos tarros de cerveza y más tarde regresaría al Sunny. Después de todo, sus actividades consistían en dormir, comer y luchar. Hacer algo distinto de vez en cuando no le vendría nada mal a su monótono estilo de vida. Afortunadamente, tenía algunos berries en su bolsillo.

Observó un gran cartel a un lado de la calle que decía: _Madame Butterfly_, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la promoción que ponía más abajo: _Si bebes tres barriles enteros de cerveza sin emborracharte, no pagas. _El espadachín sonrió complacido, no sería problema para él beber tan poca cantidad de licor. Sostuvo sus espadas con fuerza, con vehemencia, para sentir su fuerte espíritu y entró en el lugar. Al retirar las cortinas que separaban la entrada del interior apreció que reinaba un ambiente acogedor y quizá un poco extravagante para su gusto: decoraciones pintorescas, mesas y sillas de madera y una tenue luz embargaba la estancia. No había muchos clientes, pero se percató de que se encontraban algunos piratas, como él. Su olfato nunca fallaba, por muy despistado que fuera. Por suerte, se encontraban ocupados bebiendo o interactuando con las mujeres que muy seguramente laboraban allí y se encargaban de su entretenimiento. No quería problemas, sólo pasar un buen momento.

Igualmente, no pasaría mucho rato en ese lugar tan ajeno a él.

—¡Buenas noches, pirata-san! Sea usted bienvenido— le dijo una chica que se aproximó a recibirlo— Por favor, pase. ¿Dónde desea tomar asiento? —preguntó atenta.

—¡Eh! En aquel sitio estará bien— respondió, señalando un pequeño banco que se encontraba al frente de un mesón de madera. No había nadie que pudiera molestarlo allí, excepto una vieja gorda que al parecer servía los tragos y se situaba tras el mesón.

—Está bien, adelante.

La chica lo guió hasta el lugar y tomó asiento sin contratiempos. Excepto claro por las muchas miradas mudas y asesinas que algunos le dirigieron, pero no se inmutó.

—¿Qué te sirvo, dulzura? —dijo la mujer gorda, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Dulzura?

La mujer elevó las cejas y torció un poco la boca. Lento pero seguro, el hombre comprendió el pedido implícito.

—Ah, un tarro de cerveza— pidió sin cortesía. El mote que usó la mujer le causó escalofríos.

—Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó ella, mientras secaba un vaso.

Roronoa se tomó de un sorbo el contenido del tarro y lo dejó reposar de un golpe bastante sonoro, disimulado sólo por la tenue música que sonaba de fondo. Sonrió satisfecho y con el antebrazo se limpió los rastros de licor.

—Sí, llegué a la isla esta mañana. Estaré un poco de más de un mes en este lugar—respondió, acercándose un poco a ésta— Por cierto, ¿Aún es válida la promoción que dice afuera?

La mujer sonrió.

—¿Crees ser capaz de beber tres barriles enteros, dulzura? Hasta los momentos nadie ha sido capaz. Y si no la terminas, tendrás que pagarlos— explicó, cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Acepto el desafío— Zoro sonrió ampliamente, seguro de sí mismo.

La mujer asintió y se fue en busca del licor, no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón que alguien estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el reto. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta trasera, al ver la expresión mítica del espadachín, agregó: —Es un juego muy popular, atraerás muchos clientes.

A los pocos minutos regresó con los tres barriles de 5 litros cada uno. Zoro tomó asiento en una de las mesas para mayor comodidad y, tal como había dicho la mujer, muchas personas se aglomeraron a su alrededor.

—Te lo advierto, dulzura, si no tienes el dinero para pagar, es mejor que no te arriesgues— condicionó ella bajo el fuerte bullicio que los acompañaba.

—No se preocupe, señora, no perderé— dijo esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa y prepotente— ¿Y bien? ¡¿Qué esperan para servirme?

Zoro comenzó a tomarse tarro tras tarro de cerveza sin turbarse. La muchedumbre asombrada, no era capaz de quitarle la vista de encima mientras ingería grandes cantidades de líquido y, cuando trataban de verificar si éste aún era consiente, se encontraba perfectamente lúcido.

—¡Imposible! —gritó la mujer pasmada, cuando Roronoa terminó con el tercer barril, sin si quiera tambalearse— Este hombre no puede ser normal, cualquiera estuviera desmayado con semejante cantidad de alcohol ingerido.

—Lo siento, señora. Pero creo que he ganado— declaró triunfante y elevando por los aires el último tarro con cerveza.

La audiencia lo ovacionó con ahínco, celebrando una victoria que nunca antes se había conseguido en ese lugar.

—Vaya que eres un chico con suerte— dijo la mujer, impresionada ante tal proeza.

Pero la presencia de unos hombres que estuvieron al pendiente del espadachín disolvieron el alegre momento.

—¡Oye, tú!— el bullicio súbitamente cesó. Zoro rápidamente se puso en alerta, agudizó sus sentidos y el momento se tornó tenso e inamovible— ¿Eres el Cazador de Piratas, Zoro?— preguntó osado, confiado y con una horrenda sonrisa.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién quiere saberlo?— su tono fue certero. No permitiría que alguien lo importunara esa noche.

La mujer atisbó en los ojos de Roronoa peligro, así que antes de que éste hiciera algo, se retiró junto con sus chicas a un lugar seguro.

—Lo sabía, este es el hombre con ciento veinte millones sobre su cabeza, ¡A él, muchachos!

Los hombres le pusieron el ojo encima tan pronto Zoro pisó suelo en el pueblo, y les parecía una excelente oportunidad capturarlo con la guardia baja. Pero se equivocaron.

—_Santoryu: Oni Giri_— un golpe seco, elegante y muy poderoso mandó a volar por los aires a los cinco hombres que intentaron hacerse con él, así como varias mesas y sillas del local.

Inmediatamente enfundó sus espadas y se levantó lentamente con estilo y satisfacción. Observó a su alrededor y apreció como las personas lo miraban espantados; ahora que sabían quién era en realidad, saldrían despavoridas de allí, sin contar con el gran alboroto que causó.

Y en efecto, así fue.

En cuestión de segundos el local estaba casi vacío, excepto por los cuerpos heridos de aquellos hombres y las empleadas del lugar que no sabían dónde meterse.

Al analizar la situación decidió que no tenía caso permanecer más allí, por lo que resolvió marcharse lo antes posible.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— dijo la mujer gorda a la distancia.

—No te debo nada. Me voy— respondió, ladeando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba ella.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos y saltó ágilmente. Zoro apenas reaccionó esquivando poco antes de que cayera como una bala de cañón en dónde él estaba situado.

—¡¿Qué coño te pasa, vieja bruja?

—De aquí no te vas sin que me pagues, dulzura— explicó, poniéndose en guardia.

—No te debo nada, me tomé los tres barriles de cerveza sin emborracharme, tal como decía en la promoción.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a este desastre, Roronoa.

—¡¿Cómo?

Zoro miró a los alrededores buscando los daños que según ella había generado. Tal cual, había causado unos cuantos destrozos.

—Pero esto no es mi culpa, esos desgraciados se aparecieron de repente y tuve que ocuparme de ellos— explicó alterado.

—Eso no es mi problema. Si bien ellos llegaron a buscarte, debiste darles su merecido afuera, no en mi negocio. Ya luego me ocuparé de ellos. Así que responde por esto, dulzura, o si no…

—O si no, ¿Qué?— Contraatacó, serio y dispuesto a luchar —¿Me entregarás a la marina y cobrarás mi recompensa?— dijo, sonriendo prepotente.

—Eso es mala idea— admitió poniendo las manos en sus anchas caderas. No era estúpida. Alguien con una recompensa tan elevada no sería un blanco fácil—. Es obvio que puedes matarme si tú lo deseas. Pero sé que no eres esa clase de chico, dulzura.

Zoro retrocedió. No se esperaba algo como eso. Ahora no sólo le debía a esa navegante del demonio, también debía responderle a otra mujer, más demonio aún. El chico volvió a poner su vista en la salida, tenía que escapar. Si no lo hacía, acabaría con una mano adelante y otra atrás y, aún así, jamás acabaría de pagar la nueva deuda que había adquirido.

—Oye, dulzura, ni lo intentes.

Justo en el momento en el que pretendía darse a la fuga, vio en las manos de la mujer sus preciadas _Katanas._ Instintivamente revisó su cinturón y no las tenía allí.

—Pero qué co… ¡¿Por qué tienes mis espadas? ¡¿Cómo las conseguiste, vieja bruja?— gritó sorprendido.

De repente, observó como hacía despliegue de una rara técnica. Cosas aparecían y desaparecían de sus manos como por arte de magia.

—No me digas que tú…

—Sí, soy usuaria de la fruta del diablo. Comí la fruta _seru_-_seru __no mi*_. Soy capaz de separar células de mi cuerpo y hacer lo que quiera con ellas— explicó, mientras las demás chicas se reunían a su alrededor—. Formé un hilo hecho de colágeno, una proteína bastante resistente, y con ella amarré y atraje tus katanas hacia a mí sólo en un segundo. No fue difícil.

—¡Devuélvelas!— exigió Zoro muy molesto.

—Ya te lo dije, hasta que no me pagues estos daños, no te las devolveré— condicionó la mujer, mirándolo desafiante.

Roronoa se descolocó. Ahora no sólo la infame de Nami lo amenazaba con quitarle sus _katanas_, sino que una vieja gorda podía arrebatárselas cuando quisiera sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. La miró un segundo, el suficiente para analizar la situación y buscar una manera de poder salir del problema.

—Antes de que intentes algo— irrumpió de nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, te lo dejaré bien claro: Una vez que tengo el objeto en mis manos, puedo localizarlo donde sea y atraerlo hacia a mí. Así que no importa en qué lugar de la isla te encuentres, tus espadas siempre terminarán en mis manos si yo lo quiero así.

Eso tampoco se lo esperaba. Ahora estaba atado de manos. Lo peor de todo es que tendría que recurrir de nuevo a Nami para que le prestara algo de dinero, ya que él sólo tenía lo que escasamente les proporcionaba cuando llegaban a una isla, y estaba seguro que sería insuficiente para cubrir los gastos por los daños que causó.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó, regodeándose con la expresión del pirata.

—Yo… yo no tengo dinero— confesó, abatido y enojado consigo mismo y con el destino. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?—. Haré lo que sea, pero devuélvamelas— pidió serio, sin una pizca de súplica lastimosa en su tono. Sólo las quería de vuelto, nada más.

La mujer sonrió enternecida.

—Veo que en verdad estas espadas son importantes para ti—suspiró—. Hagamos un trato, si trabajas para mí a partir de mañana, durante veintincinco días, te perdonaré la deuda. ¿Estás de acuerdo?— propuso, acercándose un poco.

A Zoro le parecía un abuso. Pero entendía que por su culpa —en parte, por supuesto— el establecimiento había terminado hecho trizas. Además, el trabajo no le caería nada mal, al contrario, era justo lo que estaba buscando y seguramente hallaría la forma de convencerla para que le ayudara a conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para pagarle al demonio de Nami.

—Entonces, dulzura, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?— le dijo la mujer, sacando de la nada un abanico y batiéndolo contra su cara con ordinariez—. ¡Ah, qué calor hace esta noche! ¿No te parece?

—Es… está bien. Acepto— no estaba muy convencido, pero ya le daba igual. No podía ser tan difícil.

Con un apretón de manos dieron por sellado el compromiso que ambos habían adquirido. La mujer le entregó las katanas a Zoro y le advirtió que si se escapaba, les dijera adiós. Él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le dijo en voz gruesa y firme: —Yo jamás incumplo mis promesas—. Ella sonrió encantada. No conocía a ese pirata, y precisamente por ese hecho debía desconfiar de él. Pero no era así.

—Comenzarás mañana por la mañana, sé puntual— le exigió—. Por cierto, me llamo Madam Butterfly y soy la dueña de este bar— explicó risueña.

Ahora comprendía el por qué de la actitud de la mujer.

—En relación a eso— continuó ella—, es necesario que debas aceptar ciertos términos para que…

—¿De qué se trata? ¿Me cobrarás intereses o algo por el estilo? — interrumpió rabioso. Debía ser precavido, no quería que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

Madam rio con fuerza, sus chicas también sonrieron ante la ocurrencia y evidente ignorancia del espadachín.

—No, dulzura. Tendrás tu sueldo como todas ellas y una parte la confiscaré para reponer estos daños— aclaró, a lo que Zoro agradeció mentalmente.

Ahora sólo restaba preguntar una cosa:

—¿Y qué cosa haré en este lugar?— consultó serio. Si bien la situación se le escapó de las manos y estaba muy incómodo, algo en su interior le decía que quizá le iría bien. Pasarían un mes en esa isla y probablemente no haría nada más excepto dormir, entrenar y comer.

—Esa es la cuestión— dijo, señalando hacia arriba—. Para que puedas terminar de pagarme en el tiempo estipulado, deberás trabajar durante varias horas de la tarde, ayudándome a ordenar y cargar cosas y, por la noche… bueno, esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero no hay otra forma: tendrás que trabajar al igual que todas mis chicas, sirviendo y congeniando con los clientes— remató, sonriendo con naturalidad.

Zoro se quedó pasmado un instante. Comprendía perfectamente el oficio de esas mujeres en ese lugar. ¿Acaso insinuaba que tenía que acostarse con otro hombre, para pagarle la deuda?

—¡Estás loca, maldita vieja! Jamás haré tal cosa. Además, yo soy un hombre, ¿Cómo podría servirte si se supone que todas aquí son mujeres? Es algo ilógico— espetó furioso, su hombría había sido herida.

—Espera, dulzura. No es necesario que me grites, déjame explicarte y verás cómo asimilas mejor el trato, ¿te parece? Además, recuérdalo— señaló las katanas y el espadachín tuvo que bajar la guardia, a su pesar.

Estaba seguro que fuera lo que dijere, no estaría de acuerdo. Debió preguntar antes de aceptar el trato. Por culpa de su mala intuición ahora estaba metido en un lío mucho peor.

—Te lo advierto, vieja bruja, no me obligarás a hacer algo como eso— le advirtió, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose bruscamente en el suelo— ¿Y bien? Exactamente qué debo hacer.

—Es cierto que aquí sólo trabajan mujeres, por lo que tu ayuda por las tardes con los trabajos pesados nos vendrá de maravilla— dijo, cambiando el tono por uno más accesible—. Pero el sueldo de esa labor no será suficiente para que me pagues todo en tan sólo un mes. Por eso necesito que nos colabores con los clientes por las noches, sirviéndoles tragos y sonriéndoles de vez en cuando para que se sientan a gusto. Eso es todo.

Zoro elevó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos, ofendido y atónito.

—¿Eso es todo?— dijo con sarcasmo. Se levantó con lentitud nuevamente y agregó, furioso: ¡Olvídelo! ¡¿Cree que voy a dejar mi hombría de lado? ¡Qué vergonzoso! No lo haré— sentenció decidido.

La mujer que ya sabía bien por donde atacar, volvió a repetir:

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó enarcando una ceja con superioridad.

El espadachín volvió a caer en la realidad. Por momentos olvidaba que estaba atado de manos. No renunciaría a su hombría de esa forma, pero tampoco dejaría a sus espadas, eran parte de él… y su palabra pesaba más que su masculinidad, por mucho que le doliera. Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda a Madam y a las empleadas. Suspiró derrotado, no le quedaba más opción.

—Sólo tengo una duda— continuó diciendo, cabizbajo—: Se supone que los hombres que vienen aquí quieren ser atendidos por mujeres, no por otro hombre como yo— le dijo, aún de espaldas. Le resultaba incómodo que le estuvieran mirando, se sentía humillado—. Así que no comprendo cómo… cómo… haré el trabajo en estas condiciones. No creo que alguno quiera interactuar conmigo, a menos que sea para tomar mi cabeza— pensó que si le explicaba las cosas desde un punto de vista lógico y congruente, la mujer cambiaría de parecer.

—Tienes razón, dulzura. Aquí los hombres vienen por mujeres—aclaró. El pirata sonrió y se dio la vuelta, confiado—. Por eso te tendremos que vestir como mujer y enseñarte cosas básicas para que te comportes, así sea un poco, como una dama.

El pirata abrió la mandíbula todo lo que pudo. No podía ser cierto eso. En su ser no cabía la más mínima pizca de femineidad, ¿y ahora Madam le decía que debía convertirse parcialmente en una? Debía estar bromeando. Una broma disparatada y de mal gusto...

* * *

><p>Bien, cómo les dije la idea es un poco disparatada y sólo espero que no se vea... forzada. Si bien es algo tonto pensar en Zoro vestido de mujer, pensé que envuelto en semejantes condiciones no le quedaba más opción. Y bueno, por ahí vendrá el rollo con Sanji xD<p>

*El nombre de esa fruta es inventado por mí: _seru-seru no mi: _Seru en japonés es célula, y en sí lo que quiero que entiendan básicamente es que Madam puede usar los componentes de la célula y hacer lo que quiera con ellas, si la miembro de la CP9 Califfa hacía jabón creo que esta es más comprensible xDD Por cierto, el colágeno es una proteína muy resistente que se encuentra en muchos tejidos de organismo como la piel, los huesos y la mayoría de los órganos y cumple funciones muy importantes. Por ahí más o menos me guié xD Tenía que buscar razones poderosas para que Zoro se viera totalmente acorralado, y tomando en consideración su apego con las espadas y su increíble pasión por seguir su instinto y cumplir siempre sus promesas xD

En fin, dejen sus reviews al respecto y díganme qué les pareció, estaré encantado de saber que están ahí. Espero que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mérida, Venezuela.<em>**

**_31 de marzo de 2012._**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente! Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia. Quiero aclarar que esto lo sitúo más o menos antes de los sucesos de Marine Ford, sólo como si fuera una aventura más de los chicos.

Entonces, sé que quizá todo es exagerado, pero si Sanji que es un mujeriego en todo el sentido de la palabra sucumbió y terminó vestido de mujer, creo que Zoro también puede caer xDD

Pues bien, espero que el escrito sea fluido, me costó un poco adoptar la personalidad terca de Zoro con todo lo que conllevaba el vestirse o actuar como mujer, empezando por el hecho de que es muy masculino, pero descuiden, que eso no es tan importante, al menos no por los momentos.

Bueno, ya, lean y espero que les guste. Besos.

**PD:** Hessefan, querida, te extraño, aparece D= Por cierto, conocí a Ayaán, maravillosa persona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Esto no es mío, vamos, si no Sanji y Zoro estarían revolcándose en todo el manga xd Ok, no -.- Todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sama._

* * *

><p>Zoro quiso creer que aquello dicho por la mujer era una broma sin sentido. Pero no fue así. Refunfuñó por largo rato pero fue imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Le propuso hacer otros trabajos dentro del local, lo que fuera, pero no había otra cosa útil que pudiera hacer, según Madam.<p>

—Te espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana, dulzura. Sé puntual —señaló ella, sonriendo y agitando su abanico con elegancia.

El espadachín pensó en definitiva pedirle dinero a Nami, pero si lo hacía, tendría que rebajarse a contarle todo lo sucedido y eso sería humillante, vergonzoso e inaceptable, sin obviar el hecho de que le quedaría debiendo más dinero. Por lo tanto, no le quedó más remedio que sucumbir ante la exigencia —disfrazada de propuesta— hecha por Madam Butterfly. Acordaron que trabajaría todo el día hasta altas horas de la noche.

—¿Qué sucede, espadachín-san? Te he notado algo pensativo desde que llegaste —abordó Robin mientras cenaban, siempre pendiente, siempre oportuna.

Todos comían con evidente voracidad. Franky había estado fuera todo el día buscando repuestos para el barco, Ussop comprando municiones para sus armas, Sanji ingredientes para abastecerse antes de partir, Nami ocupada en sus mapas y cada quién velando por sus intereses. Excepto Zoro, quién en su búsqueda por una solución al problema había terminado en menudo lío. Como dicen: el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Y la repentina pregunta de la arqueóloga lo hizo sentir más miserable. ¿Tan mal se veía? ¿O esa mujer era bruja?

—¿Eh? —Levantó un poco la mirada arrugando la frente, serio, esperando que con eso se dedicara a comer y lo dejara terminar lo suyo tranquilo, pero sonrió. Endureció más sus facciones y prefirió ignorar la pregunta.

—¿Has conseguido trabajo? —Volvió a interrogar ávida, con lo que atrajo la atención de todos. Zoro se inquietó más y esperó no recibir más que miradas de sorpresa, pero era obvio que se mostrarían interesados por el suceso.

—¿Trabajo? —trastabilló Luffy con un enorme trozo de carne en su boca. Lo tragó con impaciencia y se apresuró a averiguar—: ¿Para qué quieres un trabajo, Zoro? ¡¿Acaso deseas ayudar para comprar más comida? —No era de extrañar que su capitán no prestara mayor atención al asunto, y más si lo relacionaba con comida. Pero en parte tenía razón, sólo que en vez de comprar alimentos debía adquirir la libertad de sus katanas y, de paso, de su dignidad.

—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que al fin harás algo útil, Marimo! —Intervino Sanji mientras traía algunos platos desde la cocina. El espadachín torció la boca y frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

—¡Cállate, cocinero! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—Pues a mí me parece muy bien que trabajes, Zoro. Mientras pagues lo que me debes… —opinó Nami, cruzando los brazos y observándole impávida desde su lugar. Se dispuso a comer de nuevo y, repentinamente risueña, adjuntó con dos grandes símbolos de berries en los ojos —: ¡Y si encuentras tesoros, los traes aquí, ¿vale?

Zoro chilló por lo bajo, indignado, mientras los demás seguían comiendo y participando de la conversación. Definitivamente esa mujer no tenía remedio, ¡era una usurera y lo estaba usando para su beneficio personal!

—¿Y bien, Marimo?

—¿Y bien, qué? —Si bien sus compañeros tenían derecho a saber, ya no estaba de humor para seguir con el sondeo que habían comenzado. No quería responder preguntas. No quería que ninguna información relacionada con su nuevo trabajo saliera a relucir. Debía proteger su integridad, su dignidad, su orgullo.

—¿Conseguiste trabajo? —Sanji arqueó una ceja y apretó los dientes ante el silencio, lo miró desde su asiento aún de pie y, al no obtener una respuesta oportuna se sentó enojado.

Algunos detectaron el evidente nerviosismo de Roronoa, quien se limitó a terminar de comer sin contestar a la pregunta hecha por el rubio. Pero tanta fue la presión implícita de sus nakamas que no le quedó más remedio que pronunciar un escueto "Si" entre dientes. Comió la última porción de comida con hastío y bajó con fuerza el plato sobre la mesa. Tras el fuerte sonido quiso salir del comedor antes de que llegara la duda, pero Ussop, que no era ajeno a la conversación decidió intervenir sólo por curiosidad.

—Oye, Zoro, ¿Y en qué trabajarás? —Su inocente pregunta fue como una piedra sobre el aludido, y nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de cortar, y en cuadritos muy pequeños, al pobre tirador como en aquel instante. Sabía que llegaría, pero pensó que mientras más pudiera evitarla, mejor. Después de todo ya les había informado —forzosamente— que trabajaría y supuso que eso sería suficiente por el momento.

Y no es que estuviera dispuesto a revelar lo que haría en el bar de Madam Butterfly, al menos no la parte vergonzosa. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que si les comentaba lo que fuera, terminarían por enterarse de todo lo que había pasado y eso sería demasiado humillante. Se giró levemente una vez estuvo de pie y los encaró, reservado. Ellos, esperando expectantes, lograron darse cuenta de que su actitud no era normal, pero como sabían que podía cuidarse muy bien solo, prefirieron no presionarlo si no era necesario.

Nami suspiró y agregó en tono templado:

—Vale, si no quieres contarnos, está bien —El espadachín se sorprendió, pero agradeció mentalmente el gesto—. Pero —puntualizó, cambiando el tono pero uno más rudo—, espero que no hagas nada malo, ¿entendido?

Ella sabía bien que Zoro jamás haría algo malo, pero debía prevenirlo, sólo por si acaso. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho y debía asumir sus responsabilidades. Este asintió y salió del comedor, era su turno de hacer guardia durante la noche.

Los demás convinieron con Nami y siguieron comiendo, pero Robin, apelando a su intuición y años de experiencia descifrando ciertas conductas, supo que algo le pasaba a su compañero. Si bien una voz le decía que no era nada de cuidado, decidió tratar de estar al pendiente por si llegara a presentarse cualquier percance. Chopper también le exigió que tuviera cuidado puesto que no deseaba que viejas heridas, debidas a una batalla anterior, se abrieran e infectaran. Era un hombre fuerte y resistente, pero _humano y vulnerable_ como cualquiera al fin y al cabo.

El espadachín yacía acostado boca arriba sobre la fría madera, miraba al cielo pensativo y aunque cualquiera que lo conociera hubiera deducido que a pesar de su aparente distracción estaba atento a su alrededor —vigilando, como tenía que ser—, en efecto estaba algo despistado. Y cómo no, si tenía un problema del tamaño del Sunny por el cual velar. Quizá exageraba, y más aún si no había comenzado a trabajar, pero el que un hombre se vistiese de mujer no era algo común, excepto para los _Okamas_ como Bon Clay, pero él no era así. Podía considerarse un hombre, un macho en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aunque cuando lo pensaba bien…

El sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, agudizó la vista que brillaba finamente gracias a un haz de luz de luna y extrajo levemente su espada del estuche.

—Soy yo, Marimo, baja tu guardia —habló Sanji no muy lejos, bajito, irrumpiendo el perpetuo silencio pero sin perturbarlo en demasía; ya era tarde y todos dormían, no quería despertar a sus amadas damiselas.

Por alguna razón estaba bastante inquieto y supuso que hablar un poco con el espadachín no le caería mal para variar, considerando que siempre peleaban por cualquier nimiedad, aunque eso definitivamente alegrara su día.

—¿Qué haces aquí, cocinero? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —El tono tosco y poco amigable de Zoro le advirtió al rubio que andaba de mal carácter. Pero como la mayoría del tiempo estaba igual, decidió no darle transcendencia.

Este se acercó un poco más y elevó una jarra con licor que llevaba consigo. Al espadachín le cambió el semblante y se incorporó, apoyando su espalda sobre la superficie rústica de las tablas. Sabía bien que con eso podía capturar su atención.

—No tengo sueño y pensé que podríamos charlar un poco, cabeza de alga, ¿qué acaso no puedo? —señaló casi con amabilidad, frunciendo el ceño levemente y agitando la jarra—. Además, he traído esto en son de paz.

Zoro asintió y bufó ante el sutil chantaje. Sanji tomó asiento a su lado aunque a una distancia prudente, le cedió la jarra y este, al tomarla entre sus manos, se dedicó a darle un gran y largo sorbo, seguido de un audible sonido de satisfacción al terminar de beber. De verdad necesitaba un buen trago.

—Vaya que estabas seco, ¿eh, Marimo?

—Un poco. Hoy fue un día extraño —confesó mirando con cierta nostalgia a un vacío en el firmamento.

Esa noche hacía mucho frío, y las estrellas parecían vivas, brillaban con gran intensidad y auxiliaban a darle, junto a la luna que se dibujaba un tanto lejana, un destello maravilloso y ensordecedor al cielo. Eso ayudaba a relajar al espadachín, quien ni aún con la compañía fiel del alcohol podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido, y peor aún, de cierta duda que empezaba a carcomerle.

—¿Es en relación al trabajo que conseguiste? —inquirió el cocinero en busca de respuestas, pero de nuevo Zoro se tensó y dio otro sorbo al jarrón, decidido a no hablar al respecto. Sabía que podía contar parte de la verdad, pero su vergüenza podía más y tenía la certeza de que se enterarían si soltase parte de la información. Sencillamente no podía alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

—No te metas, cocinero. Eso es asunto mío, es un trabajo y punto, ¿está claro? —Su mirada penetrante y algo gélida alteró al rubio, pero decidió no molestarse por ello y mucho menos indagar más en el tema. Si el Marimo no quería hablar, respetaría su decisión. Ya lo haría cuando le pareciera prudente.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, dejando que el frío y el susurro del viento los meciera junto con el licor que poco a poco les permitía diluir más su conciencia, así como toda aspereza entre ellos.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Sanji al notar que su compañero titiritaba levemente tras observarlo un breve e interminable instante.

—No, el licor me calienta. —Zoro giró la cabeza y lo vio. Estaba de perfil y al igual que él miraba a las estrellas con añoranza. Intuyó que quizá pensaba en el Baratie, en sus compañeros y en todo lo que dejó en aquel restaurant. O tal vez en su sueño de hallar el All Blue, quién sabe…

—¿Qué pasa? —El rubio también volvió su mirada hacia el otro al percatarse de la ojeada persistente sobre su persona. Arqueó una ceja con desconfianza y Roronoa se limitó a sonreír, emitiendo ese sonidillo que se le antojaba —a Sanji— odioso en ocasiones, aunque en esta, fue de total agrado a sus oídos.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en lo gracioso que es que te preocupes por mí, cocinero —respondió con cierta prepotencia recordando que esa mañana le había dicho que se cuidara.

—¡Ja! ¿Yo, preocupado por ti? Ya quisieras, espadachín de quinta.

Ambos, acostumbrados a lo mismo, intentaron levantarse para luchar, pero en vez de golpes y patadas unas cuantas risas estridentes y tambaleantes andares los hicieron sentarse de nuevo, más optimistas y alegres de lo normal. No, el licor no era el causante, pero si contribuyó a que dejaran de lado sus disputas tontas por unas sonrisas anchas y emotivas. Bebieron por largo rato sin hablar mucho, en ese momento la compañía del otro era suficiente para hacerlos sentir cómodos en ese lugar, en ese sórdido pedazo de tiempo.

—¡Oye, oye, Marimo! Te tengo una pregunta —Si bien los chicos eran resistentes cuando bebían, el rubio habló con cierto tropiezo. Otras risas embadurnaron la noche al notar la tartamudez y Zoro alzó la barbilla en señal de aprobación. Ante esto, Sanji se aventuró pasando su brazo tras la nuca del espadachín en un gesto de confianza. — ¿Alguna vez tuviste novia?

Sin duda la pregunta fue extraña e inesperada. ¿Por qué querría saber algo así? Y peor aún, era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho momentos antes, cuando cavilaba serio y las estrellas lo mantenían embelesado encerrando su secreto. Sanji, por otro lado, no lanzó la interrogante por algo en particular. Sólo quería saber y conocer un poco más acerca de su compañero, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que comenzar por un tema tan esencial para los hombres como son las mujeres.

—Yo… nunca he… tenido una. —Zoro bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado y volvió a tomar licor del jarrón, un sorbo prolongado, sin prisas, quiso saborear con lentitud el gusto a anís y el sutil y embriagante aroma con tal de postergar el momento incómodo. Se volvió hacia él y notó que estaba algo sorprendido.

—Oh, bueno, pensé que… bueno, tú sabes… al menos a alguna te habrás tirado por ahí ¿no? —Sanji no tenía intención de molestar, pero sin duda estaba indagando en cuestiones que Zoro jamás se había parado a considerar. Este suspiró sonoramente y encaró al rubio con evidente incomodidad. Se levantó con lentitud y dijo no muy orgulloso desde su posición, sin mirarlo:

—Nunca he tenido intimidad con nadie, cocinero.

Sanji no se sorprendió demasiado y, al contrario de lo que Zoro esperaba, esbozó una sonrisa tierna y desinhibida que se ornamentó gracias a los primeros rayos de sol que se vislumbraban en el horizonte.

—¡Lo sabía, Marimo! —le dijo, arrebatándole el jarrón y bebiendo un sorbo breve y vigorizante—. Bien, es hora de hacer el desayuno.

Sin darle tiempo a Zoro de reprochar, se levantó con rapidez y se alejó caminando con elegancia, elevando una mano por los aires y pronunciando con tranquilidad un "Hablamos luego" que descolocó aún más al pobre espadachín. ¿Por qué de repente empezó a actuar así? Estaba seguro de que se reiría de él cuanto le dijo que era virgen, pero sonrió, y para colmó percibió cierto alivio de su parte. ¿Qué tramaba ese capullo? Era desconcertante su actitud. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo enfrentaría luego, no permitiría que se burlase de él por ningún motivo.

Y en medio de sus divagaciones logró darse cuenta de que si no partía en ese instante llegaría tarde a su nuevo empleo, el sol empezaba a salir y su calidez se manifestaba con potencia, así que emprendió la marcha sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto. Ya el rubio estaba en lo suyo y él también debía dedicarse a lo propio, además prefería retirarse sin tener que saludar a nadie para no ser bombardeado por sus posibles preguntas.

Al salir del Sunny sus pasos firmes y respiración calmada le ayudaron a remembrar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una noche distinta en donde por extrañas razones tuvo algunos sentimientos encontrados, ya que las preguntas hechas por Sanji le perturbaron en cierto modo: ¿Por qué nunca tuvo una novia? ¿Por qué no había practicado el sexo? ¿En verdad le interesaban las mujeres? Era un dilema muy peculiar, pero su respuesta en ese instante de pensamientos turbios y poco estructurados se basó en que su única pasión eran las espadas y el practicar su arte. Nada más. Esa era la causa de su aparente desinterés por otras cosas.

—¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Tanta fue su concentración que se vio extraviado como en la anterior ocasión. Caminó por largo rato encontrándose con más paisajes ajenos y criaturas que osaban a molestarle pero, por fortuna, se deshizo de aquello sin mucha dificultad. Siguió su camino sin mucho ánimo y poco después de las ocho se halló al fin en el pueblo que no dejaba de huir de él, según su juicio, claro. Se adentró un poco y no le fue difícil —por suerte— hallar el local. Una enorme mariposa más el letrero adornaban la parte superior de la entrada, además, la mujer lo esperaba, y por la cara que llevaba supuso que andaba de mal humor.

Él se acercó con decisión e igualmente cambió el semblante a uno más firme y amargado de lo habitual. Si quería intimidarlo estaba bien equivocada.

—Buen día, dulzura —saludó enarcando una ceja y poniendo las manos en sus anchas caderas—. ¿Sabes la hora qué es? Pasan de los ocho y treinta, te dije que estuvieras aquí a las ocho en punto. —Madam adoraba la puntualidad, por ello le regañó, aunque no sonaba tan molesta como aparentaba.

—Sí, si —respondió metiendo un dedo en su oído, haciéndose el desinteresado—. Ya estoy aquí que es lo importante, ¿No? —Su comentario tan descarado sólo hizo despertar en la mujer una ligera furia que descargó en forma de golpe sobre la coronilla de Zoro. Este se quejó sobándose con rapidez con tal de aliviar un poco el terrible dolor. Vaya que tenía fuerza— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, vieja bruja?

Ante esto Madam volvió a reprenderlo, no permitiría que le faltase el respeto.

—A mí no hablas así muchacho, y si vuelves a llegar a tarde te confisco esas espadas sin derecho a réplica, ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Debido al tono macabro que acompañó a la infame frase, el espadachín tuvo que bajar la guardia, molesto y renegando por su cruel destino. Con el ceño fruncido y los dientes bien apretados con tal de no desatar su ira, se quedó callado, mirándola desafiante—. Y más te vale que sonrías.

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos, atónito ante las exigencias tan burdas que hacía la señora. Pero como no quería problemas en su primer día hizo un escueto intento por sonreír. No lo hacía muy seguido, pero no era nada de otro mundo. Con torpeza empezó a enarbolar una sonrisa que, junto al gran disgusto y mirada penetrante, sólo le daban aires siniestros a su imagen. Algunas de las chicas que comenzaban a laborar vieron el pequeño espectáculo y no hicieron más que reír ante la actitud un tanto infantil del joven. Este se giró al escuchar lo que para él eran burlas y gruñó con fuerza. Madam, quien también rió divertida, le encargó otro golpe aunque mucho más suave que los anteriores. Se acercó hasta él y con cariño lo guió hasta el establecimiento. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan temperamental e inocente.

—Es hora de que comiences, dulzura.

—¿Ya me tengo que…? Ya sabe —Su pregunta a medio terminar, en conjunto al leve e incandescente rubor en sus mejillas, fueron suficiente para hacerle comprender a Madam, quién soltó un carcajada bastante audible y vigorosa.

—No, no, qué va. Ya te expliqué, ¿recuerdas? Por las mañana y tardes sólo harás trabajos pesados, en las noches, tendrás tu _transformación _—La forma elegante y el empeño que usó pronunciando la última palabra le hicieron erizar los vellos al chico, pero ya se había embarcado en ese viaje y, para su desgracia, debía terminarlo—. Aunque esta tarde comienza tu adiestramiento, así que apenas termines con lo que te encomendaré, tendrás clases intensivas conmigo y mis chicas, ¿Ha quedado claro?

No, para él no había quedado claro nada. Desde que le dijo que tenía que vestirse y actuar como una mujer todo perdió sentido. Era incoherente y totalmente descabellado. Pensó en correr, pero ya andaba cargando algunas cajas y el peso de sus espadas y de su palabra lo mantenía atado hasta finalizar el compromiso. Era así de simple y de complicado.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y Madam quedó estupefacta y gratamente sorprendida ante las habilidades de su nuevo empleado. No sólo era fuerte, si no muy rápido y emprendedor. Cargaba y llevaba cajas y diversos objetos con gran facilidad, lo cual era de mucha ayuda para ella ya que en su negocio todas las trabajadoras eran mujeres que aunque fuertes, no siempre solían resistir ante las tareas impuestas.

Observándolo ir y venir convino consigo misma de que lo que pensaba hacer con él era lo mejor. Sonrió y aguardó esperanzada que acatara las normas que posteriormente le enseñaría y que le serían de ayuda en su trabajo nocturno. Sabía que no sería fácil puesto que era viril y de mal carácter, pero lo doblegaría. Y con ello, aprendería por añadidura un par de cosas más.

—¡Bien, dulzura, es la hora!

Zoro se tensó al escucharla. Ya todas habían almorzado y eran un poco más de las dos de la tarde. Quiso regresar al Sunny para comer con los demás pero Madam le ordenó que se quedara para aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Trató de mantener la serenidad y suspiró sonoramente, organizó con torpeza sus pensamientos y decidió que trataría en la medida de lo posible poner de su parte para aprender, aunque eso en definitiva no se le diera nada bien. Al menos no para lo que pretendían enseñarle.

—Y bien… ¿qué diablos tengo qué hacer? —Su corazón palpitaba con furia, algo que no sucedía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero trató de no parecer perturbado ante la situación. No debía mostrarse débil.

Estaban en un salón bastante amplio que se situaba detrás de la estancia. Allí las chicas practicaban ciertos bailes que realizaban en una función especial, además de vestirse y adornarse para atender a los clientes. Había en una esquina un enorme guardarropa así como numerosos artículos de ornamento femenino sobre muebles de madera, mesas y parales.

Sí, era obvio que todo eso era ajeno a él. Y pensar que dudó sobre su sexualidad.

—Entonces, dulzura, comencemos por lo básico.

De esa forma Madam Butterfly y algunas de sus subordinadas iniciaron a Zoro en el fino arte de la femineidad. Primero, el caminar.

—¡Ya sé cómo caminar, maldición! ¡¿Para qué aprender de nuevo?

A pesar de sus berrinches y escandalosos gritos de agonía ninguna cedió. Poco a poco, aunque estrictas, le mostraron a Zoro el cómo debía caminar una dama. Pausado, elegante, gracioso y sobretodo con mucha soltura, fueron las normas básicas para que se orientara. Por supuesto, no buscaban perfección, sólo querían, como bien Madam explicó antes de todo, que aprendiera lo elemental para que las ayudara en el tiempo que permaneciera allí.

Luego de mostrarle cómo debía caminar, Madam y las chicas trataron de enseñarle modales, que considerara sonreír amigablemente y le exigieron que jamás hablara —o sí lo hacía, que fueran una o dos palabras y en la voz más delicada y aguda que pudiera generar— puesto que su voz era netamente gruesa y masculina; con mayor razón debía sonreír frecuentemente para los clientes como gesto afable.

—Sonríe— ordenó Madam, paciente—. ¡Qué sonrías, joder!

Tras no encontrar la manera de hacerlo sonreír sin que dejara de fruncir horriblemente el ceño, la mujer buscó la manera de usar sus espadas como excusa. En efecto, el chico se suavizó y logró la tan buscada sonrisa, ni muy perfecta, ni muy femenina, pero al menos ya no parecía estreñido cuando lo hacía y, al contrario, lograba verse mucho más guapo y accesible de lo que normalmente es.

Si bien debía evitar hablar mientras interactuase con los clientes, habían otras ventajas que cubrían tales desperfectos.

—Qué suerte que no tiene barba, señor espadachín— le dijo una de las chicas mientras lo examinaba con minuciosidad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lampiño? Y por si no fuera poco, tenía la piel más suave y tersa de lo que creía. Eso facilitaría mucho el trabajo de las mujeres quienes debían no sólo adiestrarlo, sino volverlo una mujer, en apariencia, por supuesto.

—¡Chicas, empecemos!

—¿Empezar qué? —El tono quebradizo del espadachín sólo reconfortó y animó más a las mujeres a continuar con su proyecto.

—¡Es hora de maquillarte y vestirte!

Zoro, quien se encontraba sentado luego de haber practicado por más de tres horas, se fue hacia atrás dándose un sonoro y doloroso golpe en la nuca. Pensó que podía soportarlo, pero maquillarse era llegar demasiado lejos.

—¡¿Maquillarme? ¡¿Están locas? No pienso dejar que hagan eso —sentenció altivo, en guardia y vigilando cada ángulo en busca de una posible salida.

—Pensé que lo suponías, dulzura. A ver, que no es tan malo. —Y como si fuera una madre castigando a su hijo, lo volvió a sentar a la fuerza y, llevándole los brazos hacia atrás, logró atarlo con unos cuantos hilos de colágeno e hidroxiapatita cálcica*, un componente fundamental del hueso. Intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible. Estaba a su merced.

En cuestión de instantes unas cuantas de las chicas comenzaron el arduo trabajo de maquillarlo. A pesar de estar atado no dejaba de moverse y de cambiar continuamente sus expresiones faciales para entorpecer la labor. Ante eso, Madam atrajo las katanas de Zoro hacia ella y, al ver este que sus tesoros estaban en otras manos, decidió ceder muy a su pesar.

—Vaya, lo que unas pinturas son capaces de hacer, ¿No lo creen, chicas?

No sabían que era lo que había cambiado al hombre. Quizá el pinta labios color carmesí, o tal vez el ligero rubor que hacía resaltar sus pómulos, o sencillamente el rímel que realzaba sus pestañas con elegancia y belleza. Sí, su rostro se había transformado por completo.

—Sólo falta esto y… ¡listo! —La última pieza fue una peluca de color negro que se dejaba caer sobre los hombros, de pollina corta y brillos plateados y azulados, suelta y muy natural.

—Bien, dulzura, hemos terminado, ¿te quieres ver?

Zoro había estado callado durante el tiempo que tardaron las chicas en prepararlo. Si bien no quería verse, su curiosidad era enorme y no pudo sino asentir levemente con la cabeza. Madam le acercó un espejo de mano y antes de poder mirarse en el cerró los ojos, visiblemente asustado. No quería descubrirse como una mujer, ¡era humillante y terriblemente marica! Pero si ya había llegado hasta ese punto, debía asumirlo y continuar, no lo quedaba más remedio. Ya lo peor había pasado.

Luego de pasar unos largos segundos comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Madam no lo presionó, quería que se tomara su tiempo para asimilar la situación y su nueva y —según ella— mejorada imagen.

—Esto… esto es… —A las muchachas les brillaron los ojos al observar la sorpresa de Zoro—- ¡Me veo horrible, quíntenme esto ya!

Al oír su verdadera reacción suspiraron derrotadas. No esperaban que gritara de la felicidad, pero tampoco querían que su obra maestra se quejara tan descomunalmente.

—Bueno, dulzura, no es para tanto, es sólo maquillaje que se puede quitar con agua y jabón. Entiende que por esto no eres menos hombre —explicó ella mientras lo desamarraba.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué hombre se viste de mujer, ah? —Si bien antes no había desatado los comentarios que tenía agolpados en la garganta, por miedo a las represalias de la mujer, no pudo aguantar más.

—Entiendo tu frustración, dulzura. Pero esto es sólo trabajo, debes comprender eso. Además, ya te lo dije, es un disfraz, el verdadero tú siempre estará ahí —aclaró en un intento por calmar a su enojado subordinado.

Frente a su punto Zoro no tuvo mucho que refutar. Era verdad, sólo se trataba de trabajo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera bochornoso y claramente degradante. Gracias al cielo no le había contado a sus nakamas, porque estaba seguro que le molestarían el resto de su vida, en especial ese cocinero.

Cabizbajo convino en que era tarde y completamente inútil oponer más resistencia, así que sin muchas ganas pero resignado se dejó vestir por las chicas con un kimono muy ceñido a la cintura, dicho por ellas "Se le verá más cintura, señor espadachín". Era de un color azul marino y unas flores blancas enormes y muy llamativas tapizaban todo el conjunto por encima del tono base. El Obi de una coloración rosa muy suave, se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Luego, las chicas peinaron y emperifollaron la peluca, haciéndole un moño hacia atrás y dejándole dos sensuales mechones que caían a cada lado de la singular y pequeña pollina que no llegaba a cubrir ni la mitad de la frente del hombre. Por último, el toque final y que en verdad haría el cambio más drástico en su apariencia, ya que la atención se dirigiría inmediatamente hacia ese lugar anatómico, en especial si eran grandes.

—¿Cómo que tetas? ¡¿Están locas? —gritó, pero sus alaridos no fueron escuchados.

Madam tomó dos pelotas, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas, y las recubrió con tejido propio de la piel humana —en esos momentos su habilidad era muy útil—, les esbozó cual cirujana los pezones y a pesar de los chirridos de su joven empleado lo inmovilizó y le implantó temporalmente los falsos senos por debajo del kimono. Por supuesto, podían quitarse con facilidad —para alivio del espadachín—, sólo las adhirió a la piel de sus pectorales con tal de que no se moviesen de lugar cuando estuviera caminando; aunque buscó que tuvieran cierto movimiento, eso encantaba a los clientes.

—Creo que ha quedado bastante bien, ¿Qué piensa usted, Madam? —Todas estaban gratamente sorprendidas al observar semejante transformación. Sí, lucía como una mujer. No actuaba aún como una —tampoco lo esperaban—, pero un paso a la vez.

—Está perfecto. Gracias por su ayuda, chicas —dijo la mujer sonriendo complacida—. Ya casi es hora de abrir, vayan y prepárense. —Y tras alzar un brazo en señal de dispersión, todas obedecieron en el acto, dejándole sola con el pobre Zoro que no había pronunciado palabra desde que se "rindió"—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Este respiró notablemente serio y la miró con decisión. Luego, trató de caminar con tal de practicar un poco pero casi cae de bruces contra el suelo. El Kimono era algo ajustado en las piernas y las mantenían más juntas de lo normal. Además que aplicar aquel caminar extraño que le enseñaron le pareció incompatible con esa vestimenta; sin mencionar que ahora tenía dos grandes —imitaciones— tetas que le impulsaban hacia adelante.

—¡¿Qué mierda es ésta, no puedo ni caminar? —Madam no podía dejar de ver la situación con jocosidad, ya que el chico estaba pasando de estar completamente inconforme a aceptar su situación con cierto sentido del humor—. Oye, vieja, por cierto, ¿es prudente que comience a trabajar hoy? No creo que pueda hacerlo. —Su pregunta fue bastante coherente, y aunque le doliese decir que no podía hacerlo, era la realidad. Sí, tenía toda la parafernalia pero aún necesitaba práctica no sólo en cuanto a cómo debía manejarse frente a los clientes, sino en cómo atenderlos, servirles tragos, entre otras cosas.

—No, dulzura, por supuesto que no. Hoy estarás conmigo tras la barra de licores y observarás cómo lo hacen mis chicas —explicó, levantando un dedo y sacando de repente su abanico—. Además te enseñaré cómo se preparan algunos tragos para cuándo debas hacerlo. Dentro unos días estarás listo para congeniar con la clientela. Por lo pronto, me ayudarás a servir a quienes se acerquen a la barra, ¿has entendido?

Zoro suspiró y se dejó llevar por Madam, quien lo guió hasta el bar propiamente dicho mientras las chicas se preparaban para abrir. Le enseñó cómo preparar ciertos tragos simples y de cómo debía servir la cerveza para que no se derramara. Whisky, ron, vino, ginebra… había infinidad de licores en la despensa, y pensó que no sería tan malo después de todo el permanecer allí. Tal vez era su recompensa por tal sufrimiento.

—Ni lo pienses —le advirtió Madam al notar como brillaban los ojos del chico ante la diversidad de licores. Bien conocía que era un bebedor experto y muy seguramente pensaba que se hallaba en el paraíso, pese a su singular circunstancia.

Desilusionado, dejó las botellas en su sitio y se dispuso a limpiar unos vasos. Por su típica expresión facial de siempre, lucía amargado y duro, así que Madam le dio unas cuantas palmadas en los glúteos para que cambiara el semblante por enésima vez.

—¿Qué sucede, vieja? ¿Por qué me mira así? —Zoro se percató después de un rato de estar limpiando y acomodando unas cosas que la mujer no dejaba de mirarle las manos.

—Tus manos —señaló tomándolas entre las suyas y frotándolas con energía—. Lo suponía, están ásperas y descuidadas.

—¿Y qué coño quiere que haga? ¡¿Qué me las corte? —Su grito en voz ronca descuadraba completamente con su nueva imagen, por lo que las chicas alrededor rieron con disimulo. Él volteó a verlas con desprecio, pero ellas estaban encantadas con él, no sólo era fuerte sino también muy gracioso, para ellas, claro. Y es que verlo en ese lío tan peculiar sólo podía generar humor dentro del grupo.

—¡Ja, Ja! No, dulzura, creo que debemos suavizarlas con un poco de ácido hialurónico*, colágeno y agua —Ante el asombro de Zoro, la mujer usó su poder para cumplir el cometido. Le explicó que eran compuestos de una cosa llamada "sustancia fundamental" y que todos los humanos la producían para mantener los tegumentos suaves, firmes e hidratados y cumplían una función estructural y de sostén. En cuestión de un instante sus manos ásperas y rudas se tornaron suaves, sin ampollas ni heridas. Seguían siendo grandes, pero ese era un detalle sin tanta importancia.

"¡Me volveré una mujer si no hago algo!" pensó aterrado mientras se veía y tocaba las manos con desespero; la verdad era que ya no sabía qué más pensar o hacer al respecto. Ya estaba ahí, completamente vestido de mujer, limpiando vasos y viendo como empezaban a llegar los clientes al local. Sería una larga y torturante noche...

—Así que eres de la banda de los Mugiwaras —le dijo Madam luego de haber comenzado una breve pero entretenida charla. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y el bar se encontraba en pleno apogeo, no estaba repleto pero si habían ocupado la mayoría de las mesas. Zoro aprovechó los primeros clientes para observar con cuidado como las chicas iban, servían, sonreían y volvían sin contratiempos. Algunas se quedaban a coquetear con algunos de ellos pero eso era algo que no haría, por suerte.

"Y si alguno quiere congeniar conmigo, o me toca, ¿le doy una paliza?" le había preguntado momentos antes en caso de que pudiera presentarse la posibilidad. Madam rió y le dijo:

"Es una opción, pero mejor intenta excusarte y aléjate en seguida. La idea no es causar problemas a los clientes ni al local, recuerda por qué estás aquí en primer lugar" Explicó levantando la ceja y acusándolo con la mirada. "Pero en casos extremos permito que mis chicas se defiendan, aquí vienen muchos rufianes".

Sin duda haría lo posible por mantenerse sereno ante cualquier situación, pero no prometió nada.

—Sí, llegamos hace unos pocos días —continuó conversando mientras observaba el desenvolvimiento de unas cuantas de sus compañeras en medio de un claro bullicio, atenuado por el conjunto musical que sonaba de fondo. Si había podido dominar el _Santoryu_, esto era pan comido.

—Ya veo —asintió, apoyada en un codo, de frente al espadachín—. Y supongo que no tenías en mente que algo así te pasaría, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad, en un tono muy amigable y casual.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —declaró solemne, pero bajito, no quería delatarse tan pronto—, pero he de confesarle que de hecho sí estaba buscando trabajo. Sólo que esto no es en lo que había pensado…

—No entiendo, ¿no querías trabajar pero aún así buscabas trabajo?

—Algo así… es que le debo dinero a una de mis nakamas, y si no le pago antes de partir me amenazó con quitarme las katanas y venderlas—le explicó en un claro tono acusador, pero sin sonar repelente.

La mujer rio más fuerte ante la indirecta y sorprendente coincidencia y le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

—El destino a veces es cruel, dulzura. Pero las coincidencias no existen, todo parece estar planeado por alguna mano mágica que hace que todo suceda por alguna razón —le dijo mirándole a los ojos y sacándole una leve risilla a su temporal discípulo—. Así que no te preocupes, que de todo esto sacarás algo bueno, te lo aseguro. —Tanta fue la confianza que le imprimió a esas palabras que el espadachín estuvo de acuerdo. Sonrió para sí mismo con una repentina y agradable sensación en el pecho y siguió en lo suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos bastante tranquilos en los que llegó a considerar que tal vez todo lo sucedido no fuera tan malo, pero escuchó un voz bastante sonora que se le hacía familiar. Demasiado familiar, a decir verdad.

—¡Mellorine! ¡Oh, divina Diosa del Olimpo, por favor, atiéndeme!— vociferaba el cocinero mientras se pavoneaba como lombriz con cada chica que veía.

¡No podía estar pasando, coño! ¿Qué hacía ese odioso cocinero allí? Debió sospechar que se aparecería en un bar con mujeres tan guapas laborando, pero hizo desaparecer tal sospecha al parecerle extraordinaria tal casualidad con tantos bares juntos alrededor. "No existen las coincidencias, dulzura", le había dicho Madam momentos antes. Malditas palabras, maldito cocinero, maldita suerte la suya. ¡¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues eso, espero que de verdad haya quedado creíble, como es mi primer ZoroSanji estoy tratando de que salga lo mejor posible, sé que con la práctica me iré puliendo, y por eso mismo necesito de sus comentarios —sí, los estoy obligando Muajaja :D— para mejorar en cada capítulo :3_

_Quiero aclarar el por qué Zoro no les quiso contar nada a sus nakamas acerca de su nuevo trabajo. En un capítulo que fue durante su estancia en Water 7, luego de derrotar al CP9, recordé que Zoro se pone a cuidar a unos niños y hace hasta lo imposible para que sus compañeros no se enteren. Ahora, si no quería que se enterasen de algo así, que no es nada vergonzoso, imagínense tener que contarles que trabajaría en un bar y bajo esas circunstancias. Sí, pudo haberles dicho que sólo haría los trabajos pesados, pero su intuición al final no falló ¿verdad? Mala suerte para él... ¿o buena? xD_

_Muchas gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final y espero les haya gustado, prometo no tardar mucho con la actualización :)_

_Besos_

* * *

><p><strong>*Hidroxiapatita cálcica:<strong> Ya expliqué en el primer capítulo que Madam comió una Akuma no mi que le permitía usar los compuestos presentes en las células y el cuerpo en general. La hidroxiapatita es la forma en la que el calcio se almacena en los huesos y le proporciona su típica dureza. Sé que el Ca++ nosotros no lo producimos, pero al estar presente en su organismo ella lo pudo usar con facilidad. (Explicación loca para nosotros, coherente en el mundo de Oda, sí señor)

***Ácido Hialurónico:** Este es un compuesto de la matriz extracelular que hoy en día se usa mucho en cosmetología y básicamente es un polisacárido; hidrata y rejuvenece, ayuda a cicatrizar y tiene un sin fin de bondades, pero su función principal es la de ser un compuesto estructural.

_**Fuente:** Soy estudiante de medicina, así que lo desenterré de mi memoria xD (Pero repasé un poco para confirmar, lo admito :P )_

* * *

><p><em>Mérida, Venezuela.<em>

_Sábado 14 de abril de 2012._


End file.
